Ant-Man (2015 film)
Biochemist Dr. Hank Pym uses his latest discovery, a group of subatomic particles, to create a size-altering formula. Though his first self-test goes awry, he develops an instrument that helps him communicate with and control insects. Premieres November 6, 2015 Cast: *Ant-Man - Nathan Fillion *Wasp - Grace Park *Nick Fury - Samuel L. Jackson *Phil Coulson - Clark Gregg *Ulyesses Klaw - Gary Oldman *Whirlwind - Vincent Cassel *Ultron - Jeremy Irons *Black Panther - Djimon Hounsou Plot Biochemist Dr. Hank Pym discovers a group of subatomic particals he dubs Pym Particals. He uses these new found particals to create a size altering formula. Unfortunately his first test goes awry and he is shrunken to the size of an ant and unable to transform back. While shrunken he decides to take a look at the world from the perspectives of an insect and goes outside. At one point he finds an anthill and has a dangerous encounter with the ants living there. After returning to his lab, he constructs a helmet allowing him to control ants. He also creates a robot to help him with his work and names it Ultron. Meanwhile one of Dr. Hank Pym's associates, Dr. Vernon Van Dyne is killed during an experiment when an alien monster from an alternate dimension is released and his daughter, Janet Van Dyne conivinces Hank to help. He gives her a supply of Pym Particals and subjects her to a biochemical procedure which granted her the ability, upon shrinking, to grow wings and fire bolts of energy which she calls wasp's stings. Together as Ant-Man and Wasp they are able to send the creature (who is now attacking the city) back to its own dimension. S.H.I.E.L.D. witnesses the battle and sends Phil Coulson after the two of them. He follows the two to Pym's lab and tells them that S.H.I.E.L.D. needs their help is stopping a criminal who is trying to steal a substance known as vibranium from a source of it in Africa. The two except the offer and are sent to Africa to stop the criminal Ulysses Klaw, who uses a vibranium-powered sonic converter. Ant-Man and Wasp are able to stop Klaw and he is sent to a S.H.I.E.L.D. prison. Meanwhile Ant-Man and Wasp help S.H.I.E.L.D. in stoping Whirlwind, a mutant criminal with the ability to spin at great speeds. They stop Whirlwind S.H.I.E.L.D takes him into custody aswell. Hank then returns to his lab and finds that Ultron is developing a mind of his own.Because of this, Hank decides to shut down Ultron. He is then contacted by S.H.I.E.L.D. and asked to come to the S.H.I.E.L.D helicarrier for S.H.I.E.L.D. director Nick Fury wants to talk to him. After Hank leaves Ultron's eyes glow red. After he arrives, Hank is introduced to Nick Fury and asked to join the Avengers. He is about to accept the offer when the helicarrier is attacked by Ultron. He frees Klaw and Whirlwind and joins forces with them to destroy Ant-Man and Wasp. After being defeated by Ant-Man and Wasp on the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier, Klaw takes them to Africa for the vibranium and tells the others that they could use it to finaly end them. In the end Ant-Man and Wasp stop Whirlwind and he is taken back into S.H.I.E.L.D. custody. After defeating Klaw, he puts a large amount of vibranium into his sonic converter in hopes that using that much vibranium will allow him to destroy them, but instead it causes the sonic converter to self destruct and kill him.Ant-Man and Wasp then proceed to battle Ultron, but during the fight Wasp is hurt and Ant-Man attacks Ultron in a fit of blind rage, but is still unable to defeat him. Just as all hope seems lost Ant-Man uses his helmet to control a large group of ants and makes them attack Ultron. Although the ants do not hurt the machine, it distracts him for a moment and gives Ant-Man the chance to grab a small piece of vibranium near him and stab it through his head, killing him. Ant-Man and Wasp then admit that they have feelings for each other and kiss. Afterwards, Nick Fury asks Ant-Man and Wasp about joining the Avengers and they accept the offer. They then leave Africa in the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier as someone takes the remains of Ultron. In the post credits scene, Phil Coulson and 2 agents wonder what happen to the files of S.H.I.E.L.D., and it is revealed that the man known as the Black Panther stole it. Category:Marvel Comics Category:Paramount Pictures